<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch This by DaisyChainz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617110">Watch This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz'>DaisyChainz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unapologetic Smut [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Horny Kylo Ren, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Vibrators, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux had never had a lover like Kylo before: someone that wants Hux, and not just a random warm body. So Hux Really wants to give Kylo what he's asking for, but he's just so damn exhausted. </p><p>Luckily, Kylo has a stimulating solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unapologetic Smut [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux hadn't even gotten through the door; Kylo met him there and yanked him into his quarters by the front of his uniform. His kiss was hot, and deep, and his hands were everywhere. Hux could already feel a full hard on pressing against his hip.</p><p>It wasn't that Hux wasn't happy to see Kylo, especially with no shirt or shoes and a cock all ready for him. But it had been a long three shifts, and Hux was exhausted. He managed to respond to Kylo's kiss, but the rest of him couldn't quite keep up. So to speak. </p><p>Finally, Kylo came up for air. "I dreamt of you this morning. I couldn't stop thinking about you all day." He grabbed Hux's ass and ground against him, panting. </p><p>"I can tell." Hux smiled tiredly, but he cupped Kylo through his pants. Kylo groaned into his ear. Then he kissed him again.  All Hux had experienced before Kylo had been sex. It hadn't mattered the partner. This was the first time he had experienced someone wanting Him, and he was reluctant to discourage things. </p><p>After a few minutes it became clear Hux was making a valiant effort, but he was starting to lag. Kylo pulled away, looking at him closely. "You're beyond tired." He remarked. </p><p>Hux gave him a look. "Yes, thank you for commenting. I'm sure I look frightful."</p><p>Giving him a slow, apologetic kiss, Kylo shook his head. "I didn't say that; but you're radiating exhaustion. Poor thing. Do you need to sit down? You're probably hungry." He started walking them further into the room. Hux sank gratefully onto his ice blue couch; it gave the perfect amount of support. Kylo stood above him, the large bulge in his pants at eye level. Hux couldn't help licking his lips. </p><p>"Food?" Kylo asked, drawing Hux's attention higher. </p><p>Shaking his head Hux settled in a little more. "A drink perhaps?" If Kylo was offering he wouldn't say no. </p><p>Kylo went to the cabinet where Hux kept his liquors. He didn't spend his salary on knick knacks, fancy vacations, clothes or sex. But those precious bottles in his cabinet were his pride and joy. </p><p>"I'll let you pick." Kylo held up two bottles. "The Savareen brandy, or the Membrosia?"</p><p>Hux couldn't help but smile. "I'm tired," he said, "but very willing. I don't think we'll need the aphrodisiac."</p><p>"Suit yourself." Kylo put the bottle away. "And if you really don't want to, I could just jack off on you." He grinned as he poured a hefty slug of the brandy. Carrying the drink over he added "You've been known to enjoy that."</p><p>Hux accepted the glass and took a long drink. He sighed and relaxed back against the cushions. "I do." He admitted. "But you seem very enthusiastic tonight, I would hate to waste that."</p><p>Sitting down next to him, Kylo reached over and massaged the front of Hux's pants. "Yeah, I've just . . . Needed you today."</p><p>Glancing at Kylo's crotch, Hux hummed in amusement. "I can see." Then his eyes followed Kylo as he slid to the floor, positioning himself between Hux's legs. He reached to unfasten his pants, pull his underwear out of the way. "Let me just try a couple things, then you can decide what you really want. Have some more of your drink." Hux raised the glass to his lips and swirled the liquor over his tongue as he watched the dark crown of Kylo's head moving up and down. </p><p>He closed his eyes and let the alcohol relax him, at the same time as Kylo's mouth and tongue stimulated him. Warmth started spreading through all of his limbs. He moaned and pulled on Kylo's hair. "If you make me come I will go straight to sleep." He warned. "If you have further plans I suggest you move along with them." He watched Kylo pull off his cock, the spit shiny on his mouth and chin. His cock gave a little jump as Kylo licked his lips. Shit, that was incredibly sexy. Hux ran his fingers through Kylo's hair and watched a smile spread over his face. </p><p>"I definitely have more plans." He turned slightly and reached for a box on the table that Hux hadn't noticed before. He laid it on the couch next to Hux and opened it. </p><p>"Ah." Said Hux. "I recognize that box. I haven't seen it in a while."</p><p>Kylo ran his fingers over it slowly. "Hux." Suddenly, his eyes were intense on Hux's. "I need you inside me tonight."</p><p>There it was again, that desire. That desire specifically to have Hux. He felt a warmth in his chest. Then his mood fell; he knew he didn't have the energy to give Kylo what he deserved. Giving half a sigh Hux started "Kylo, I'm afraid . . ."</p><p>"It's all right, I know you're tired. But I have a plan." He picked up the plug and flipped a switch on the end. It began vibrating in his palm. "You wear this to keep you awake and stimulated," he winked at Hux with a smirk. "And I'll fuck myself on your cock."</p><p>Finishing his drink with one go, Hux sat up a little. "I'm very interested in your plan."</p><p>Laughing, Kylo took the glass and put it on the table, then undid Hux's boots and urged him to lift his hips so he could pull off his clothes. Then Kylo lifted the inside of the box up and pulled out a jar of lube from underneath. The plug lay still buzzing in the box and as he opened the jar. </p><p>He spread Hux's legs gently, his clean hand smoothing over the skin of his thigh and teasing his cock. Watching Hux's every micro expression, he started fingering him open. </p><p>Laying back on the couch, Hux concentrated on Kylo's every motion, every touch, with either hand. He exhaled sharply and arched his back as Kylo suddenly gripped his cock, matching his strokes with the motion of his fingers. Hux grasped his wrist. "Kylo," he said as another warning. </p><p>Kylo released him and reached for the plug. He removed his fingers, much to Hux's disappointment, and used more lube. Then he was sliding the plug in place, Hux immediately feeling the vibrations lighting up his skin. He moaned and Kylo fucked him with it a few times, before he seated it completely. </p><p>Hux opened his eyes and took in Kylo. He was panting, his cheeks flushed, pupils wide, looking at Hux like he was going to make a snack out of him. It made something twist in Hux's chest, and cock throb between them. </p><p>Kylo stood, his own cock clearly outlined in his pants. Hux couldn't help but reach out and run his fingers over him, causing Kylo to gasp and close his eyes. Leaning up a little more, Hux replaced his fingers with his mouth. Kylo's hand pressed into his hair, his hips rocked against him. The motion also changed the position of the plug. Hux moaned against Kylo's cock. </p><p>"Oh shit." Mumbled Kylo, and then he was hauling Hux to his feet. He kissed him, hard, as he directed them towards the bedroom. He shoved Hux down on the bed and practically ripped off his own pants. Hux struggled with his tunic and undershirt. Once they were both completely naked Kylo climbed on top of Hux, kissing him deeply. </p><p>Hux responded, his hand possessively clutching at Kylo's back and ass. He ground up against him. Finally he broke the kiss breathlessly and said, "you were certainly right about the plug being stimulating." He groaned as Kylo let out a gasping laugh. </p><p>"Oh, there's more." He straddled Hux and grabbed the lube that Hux hadn't even noticed he had brought in with them. He added more to his fingers and reached behind himself. Hux licked his lips as he watched Kylo opening himself up, panting and his cock leaking precome. His eyes only left Hux's when they fluttered shut as he worked his third finger in.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Hux finally asked. Kylo grinned at his impatience. He smoothed the last of the lube over Hux. </p><p>"Almost." He laughed at Hux's confused look as he climbed off his lap. </p><p>"Where are you going?" Hux's voice sounded desperate, even to his own ears. </p><p>"No where." Kylo answered indulgently, then re-straddled Hux, facing his feet. </p><p>"Oh shit, Kylo." Hux blurted as he watched Kylo reach back to grab him and maneuver his cock into his ass. Hux barely breathed as he watched him work his way down, as Hux disappeared and that gorgeous, tight rim stretched wide around him. </p><p>Kylo stopped when he was fully seated, both of them panting. Hux could see that Kylo was stroking himself, and his ass was giving little squeezes. That paired with the vibrator up his own ass had Hux's whole body humming. "Oh Kylo, that's . . . Fuck, you feel amazing." Hux was almost never in Kylo, and never before in this position. </p><p>"No danger of you falling asleep on me?" Kylo was laughing, but he was also breathing hard. </p><p>"No." Hux tried to answer with some dignity, but his hips bucking up gave him away. "Oh fuck. Please Kylo, move."</p><p>Kylo turned so he could see Hux out of the corner of his eye. "Move? Oh, like this?" He lifted up just a little, then dropped back down roughly. </p><p>Hux gasped. "Yes!"</p><p>"Oh, you want me to fuck myself on this beautiful cock?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, with that gorgeous ass." Hux wrapped his fingers around Kylo's hips and spread his legs between Kylo's knees. The plug had changed position and was starting to drive him wild. "Please!" It seemed he could feel the buzzing through his whole body, and his body was starting to tense and pulse. He moaned loudly. </p><p>Sounding aroused but pleased with himself, Kylo smirked. "You could have just said so." Before Hux could protest he lifted and dropped back over Hux. Then he did it again. Hux moaned even more loudly. </p><p>Then Kylo started fucking him with meaning. Hux watched, entranced at the sight of his cock disappearing into Kylo's body, the feel of the clutching heat dragging at his impending orgasm; the muscles working over Kylo's back and ass as he moved. The plug nestled deep inside of him, vibrating against all his tender spots. The sound of Kylo moaning, the feel of his body starting to tighten around him, sent a frisson of desire through Hux's whole body. He gripped Kylo's hips tightly and gritted out, "come for me. Do it now Kylo." He arched up as he pulled Kylo down tightly against him, pushing come into his ass as Kylo writhed and moaned above him. Hux closed his eyes, the dual pulsing of Kylo's orgasm and the unending vibrations inside of him driving him nearly to unconsciousness. </p><p>The room came back into focus, Hux became aware of the sound of Kylo's breathing and his own. Kylo had slumped forwards onto his hands, giving Hux an even better view of where his cock was wrapped up inside Kylo. He was starting to soften, he wouldn't stay in much longer. The vibrator caused him to jerk a few times, spill a little more inside of Kylo. "Ugh." He groaned. "I don't want to move, but the plug's getting to be too much." Kylo sat up, pulling his knees up, pulling Hux's knees back to expose him. Hux groaned as Kylo fiddled with the end of the plug, perhaps taking longer than necessary to pull it out. He may have fucked Hux with it a last time or two before finally, slowly, drawing it out. Hux arched and moaned at the simulation, even though he was mostly soft. </p><p>After a few minutes Kylo slumped over and crawled up enough to press himself against Hux. Hux hummed and turned enough that Kylo could fit himself against his back. </p><p>"I'll get something to clean up, just give me a moment." Mumbled Kylo. Hux lay quietly, floating in contentment as he waited. After a few minutes, he realized that Kylo was fast asleep. </p><p>Hux contemplated moving for a moment, then reached over and tugged the blanket off the opposite side of the bed. Covering them enough, Hux snuggled back against Kylo and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>